On the Wings of Birds and Bats
by kitten4979
Summary: A companion piece to "Of Baby Birds and Bats" of sorts. You don't have to read the original work for this to make sense, but this story may make more sense if you did.
1. Week One

**Week One**

Dick Grayson is glad to be "alive" again and be back in Gotham. He's finally home. Home…home…home…where Barbara Gordon is.

Without a second thought, he speeds on his motorcycle towards Old Town and to her father's apartment. He hasn't quite figured out what he's going to say to her, but he knows that he needs to see her. It's been too long since his eyes have gotten to feast on her form.

Under the cover of darkness, he nimbly climbs the tree to her window. He gets ready to tap on the pane of glass only to realize that the room was now empty, save for a few childhood trinkets and memories.

The idea that Barbara wouldn't be there when he returned had never occurred to him. He carefully opens the window and creeps inside the room to look for clues. He doesn't look for long. On top of her desk is her acceptance letter into the PhD program at Gotham State University. Well, at least he has a place to start.

He quietly closes the window behind him, making sure the room is left the way he had found it. He rushes to the other side of Gotham to Wayne Manor, intending to go straight to the Bat Cave, only to be surprised by the shock of vehicles parked in front of the building.

A gala.

Dick has never been so grateful for whatever deity is on his side tonight. No matter where Babs is living now, she would be here.

He parks his bike in the garage and hurries through the servant entrance. He sneaks into his former room and changes into a plain white button down and black slacks; he musses his hair to hide his face. He gives a shocked Alfred a quick hello and kiss on the cheek while he ties on an apron. He absconds a tray of champagne from a passing server and begins to work the ballroom.

Every cliché known to man happens at that moment.

The crowd parts and not more than ten feet away from his is the love of his life standing next to his adopted brother. His jaw drops taking in all of her beauty. Just then, she turns from her conversation with Tim with a sigh. Dick ducks his head and makes his way towards the pair. When she grabs two glasses from his tray, his debonair charm fails him and he keeps walking.

Maybe another night.


	2. Week Two

**Week Two**

Brooding is his thing, dammit. And if Grayson doesn't get off his f $%ing couch and out of his safe house soon, he is liable to punch Goldie in the throat.

"Will you just grow a pair and talk to her?" Jason Todd sighs at his older brother as he spears an egg roll with his chopsticks. "You're supposed to be the suave and sophisticated one here."

"What would I even say to her?" Dick moans as he leans back on the couch cushions. He throws his arm dramatically over his eyes.

Jason rolls his eyes. "What about something simple? Like, say… I don't know… hello?"

Dick lowers his arm and glares at his sibling. "Gee thanks, Jay," he spits out as he throws a pillow at him.

Jason is ready to retort where Dick can stick that pillow when Cassandra climbs in the window in her Black Bat gear.

"Barbara getting paranoid. Need to make move soon," she says as she peers into the remaining takeout containers. She picks up the General Tso's chicken and removes her cowl. "Tell her sorry and you love her. Always have. Always will," she smiles at her eldest brother before sitting next to him.

"See?" Dick scolds Jason. "That is helpful advice I can actually use."

"You're an ass hat," Jay mutters under his breath as he continues eating.

Seriously. Punched in the throat. Soon.


	3. Week Three

**Week Three**

Batgirl and Nightwing are in the Cave, preparing to go on patrol with the Family. They stand to the side in their own little world, helping each other put their gear on.

"They are so cute together," Stephanie sighs dreamily as Dick straightens Barbara's cowl. "Look at how gentle he is with her."

"Tt-," Damian scoffs as he adjusts his boots. "She is his greatest weakness."

Cass flicks her little brother's shoulder. "Love is not weakness," she scolds.

"No, it is not," Bruce starts slowly. "I used to think that his feelings for her clouded his judgment. But…" he trails off as he watches Barbara attach Dick's escrima sticks to his back.

"Father, please tell me you're not getting old and sentimental," Damian moans.

Bruce fixes a glare on his youngest child, "Watch who you're calling 'old', Damian."

Jason lets out a hearty laugh before putting his helmet on, grabbing Damian's attention. "C'mon, Todd. You're with me on this, aren't you?"

Jason shakes his head as he pulls his gloves on. "You're on your own on this one, Demon Brat. It's been Goldie and Barbie since long before I came onto the scene. No matter how much history tries to rewrite itself, it will always be the two of them - the Dynamic Duo."

"How very wise of you, Master Jason," Alfred agrees. "Now, I wish they would hurry up so I can have some great grandbabies."


	4. Week Four

Richard John Grayson feels like he is the King of the World. Nay, the Universe. He could take on all of the Rogues singlehandedly the way he feels right now. Bring on The Joker, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, and whatever bad guy is feeling lucky. Let them bring their worst. What a time to be alive.

Alive.

He is alive.

Officially announced to the world, thanks to Vicki Vale, alive, never dead, and madly in love with a girl.

A girl he's always loved. A girl he wants to marry, set roots with, start a family with, grow old with…

A wistful smile spreads across his face as he thinks of the fiery redhead, who no doubt watched his interview with his family at the Manor and is probably being interrogated by the World's Greatest Detective now.

He thanks the crew before he leaves the stage and sends a quick text to Barbara that he is taking her out tonight. Tucking his phone back into his suit pocket, he whistles while he fixes his tie as he strolls out of the television studio.

The sun is shining bright, the air is warm, and he is home in Gotham City. He is so lost in his reverie, that when the Princess of Tamaran walks up and kisses him on the lips, he doesn't notice the clicks of a photographer spying on them.


	5. Week Five

**Week Five**

The world continues to spin. The sun still rises.

The Koriand'r/Dick/Barbara love triangle rumors are squashed immediately with the Princess politely explaining that the photo was a poor attempt at creating a scandal. Kissing is a common greeting within the Tamaran culture – especially when it is accompanied with kisses on the cheeks as well, Kori glares pointedly into the camera.

The city of Gotham squirms uncomfortably for trying to mar reputation of the favorite son's ward.

In his favorite safe house, Jason grimaces at the television set.

Once again, Dick Grayson can do no wrong.

Jason yelps loudly with a few swear words when a small dark figure suddenly lands on his lap.

"You're jealous," Cass says quietly as she wraps her arms his neck.

Jason can't help but sigh at the simple truth. He can't lie to Cass. He never could and he would never try. So wraps his arms around his little sister's waist and nods into her shoulder.

He loses track of how long they sit together before she raises her head and kisses him on the cheek.

"You're my favorite brother."

Jason's smile threatens to break his face.


	6. Week Six

**Week Six**

With Batgirl unable to fight crime due to her mysterious (Cassandra knows better) illness, Bruce calls his cousin Kate Kane to help the family in Gotham City in her absence. She arrives just as the first course is being served by Alfred, who frowns at her tardiness but smiles at the presence of her fiancée Renee Montoya. While Alfred is sorry to hear of Barbara's ill health, he cannot help but feel his heart swell as his family talk and laugh around the table.

Jason and Kate covertly converse about the newest guns and ammunition while Bruce and Damian talk about the latter's school work. Cass excitedly tells Dick, Tim, and Stephanie about her newest dance class. After having some soup, Barbara looks markedly better and is asking Renee about future wedding plans.

Alfred's stomach clenches temporarily when he remembers the family's after dinner activities. But for now, he enjoys his time with them – pretending that they are a normal family. He cannot, however, ignore the way the blood drains from Barbara's face when Cassandra whispers something into her ear. Curious, he asks Cassandra about it just before she leaves for patrol.

The young woman smile and places a gentle hand on his cheek, "Barbara is with baby."

Alfred is going to explode with joy.

He has a nursery to decorate.


	7. Week Seven

**Week Seven**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Dinah Lance screams.

While it was no Canary Cry, it was still shrill enough that Barbara had to hold the phone arm's length away from her ear.

"Dick and I got married last night," Barbara repeats.

"Without me, your best friend and mentor as one of you witnesses," Dinah scolds. "Without your father, his father, your friends who are like family, and without _ALFRED_ , no less."

"It was pretty spur of the moment, Dinah. We were in our after hours gear in the middle of a zombie-like apocalypse."

"So, technically, Nightwing and Batgirl were married last night by Red Hood."

"I…guess?"

"Are you at the Clock Tower?"

"Yes?"

"Is Dick with you?"

"No? He's at work."

"Good. Stay home and do not leave or call anyone – including Dick – until I get you," Dinah commands before hanging up abruptly.

"Sure thing, Bruce," Barbara mutters to the dial tone.

It is late afternoon when Dinah arrives with a large suitcase.

"What is that?" Barbara asks.

"Luggage, genius."

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"It's not for me. It's for you. Hurry up. The ceremony is in two hours."

Barbara arrives at the Manor in her wedding gown and her head spinning at how quickly her dear friend managed to pull this off. As she begins to walk down the aisle, she cannot help but beam at the sight of Dick glowing in his tuxedo with the sun setting behind him. Jason is standing next to him as the officiant with Wally West as the best man on the other side. Dinah winks at Barbara as she takes her bouquet.

"Thank you, Di," Barbara whispers as she kisses her maid of honor's cheek. "For everything."


	8. Week Eight

**Week Eight**

Alfred wishes he had thought to bring a camera when he tells Bruce the news that he is going to be a grandfather.

Concerned with Barbara's questionable health, Bruce had secretly snuck a blood sample from her during the last family dinner. He returned early from patrol, feigning a need to return to the Cave to research a lead and left Robin with Nightwing. He was secretly pleased to find Barbara asleep on the couch in the cave with her school books strewn around her. This was going to be easier than he had anticipated.

But, two days later, after running every test he could think of, Bruce was still stumped… until Alfred gleefully told him to run a pregnancy test.

"But…" Bruce sputters. "I gave them the talk, Alfred!"

Alfred merely raises an eyebrow at his ward.

"You know what talk," Bruce exclaims, exasperated. "It was the exact one you gave me all those years ago! About… you know! Do you think this is why they eloped?"

Alfred quietly coughs, interrupting Bruce before he says something he may regret later.

"Or perhaps they are in love and don't even know yet themselves that they are with child? While Master Dick wears his heart on his sleeve and leads with his emotions, Miss Barbara is quite analytical and pragmatic. Even if they know and wed because of – ahem – circumstance, rest assured, that they did not enter into it lightly."

Bruce sighs, ashamed that he had harbored such a negative thought about the union of his eldest son and his wife. As he lets reality sink in, he allows his mind to wander. He imagines a girl with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes running down the Manor hallways, her laughter heard in every corner of the home. He envisions a boy with dark hair and emerald green eyes that sparkle with mischief as he somersaults from couch to chandelier. But most of all, he sees his family – Dick, Barbara, Jason, Cassandra, Tim, Damian, Alfred, and Stephanie - happy.

With renewed hope and joy, Bruce grins at Alfred, "I'm going to be a grandfather."


	9. Week Nine

**Week Nine**

If his ass didn't look so damn extraordinary in those pants, Barbara swears she would kill him for texting her " _911 – manor ASAP_ " and having her skip her last lecture of the day and race to the other side of Gotham with her heart in her throat.

"You honestly think this is a real emergency, Dick?" she glares at her husband as he holds up a Han Solo vest and Poe Dameron jacket.

"A new Star Wars movie doesn't open every day, Babs" he tsks at her. "Which one? Old school rogue or new school daring?"

"It doesn't even open until tomorrow," she sighs. "We're supposed to go the big premiere. Red carpet. Paparazzi. The whole Wayne family celebrity blah blah blah."

"You didn't answer," Dick raises an eyebrow at her as he waves the jackets in front of her face. "Besides, it opens tomorrow for _everyone else_."

Barbara narrows her eyes at him as she bats the clothing away, "Solo. What are you talking about, Dork Wonder?"

"That's what I thought too. You can be my Princess Leia then." He waggles his eyebrows at her, "Maybe I have the slave costume somewhere in here for my own private screening later." He quickly turns and begins rummaging through his closet again for an appropriate costume for Barbara.

She can't help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

"I mean, come on, Babs. Do you really think Bruce would be an executive producer, have a major premiere at a theatre he owns, and _not_ manage to have a private viewing for himself and his family before the public? He's a bigger fan boy than me when it comes to Star Wars."

"You've got to be kidding me," Barbara laughs as Dick tosses the iconic white dress at her.

"Nope. B has the Watchtower surveilling the city. The League is on standby if anything happens and they are under explicit instructions to not call him until the movie is over."

Of course everyone is going in costume:

Bruce – Obi Wan Kenobi

Dick – Han Solo

Barbara – Princess Leia

Jason – Anakin Skywalker (Alfred refused to let him be Darth Vader)

Cassandra – Yoda

Tim – C3PO

Stephanie – an Ewok dressed in purple

Damian – Boba Fett

Alfred – Qui Gon Jinn


	10. Week Ten

**Week Ten**

"I'm pregnant."

Dick can hardly believe the words that he just heard.

Batgirl, Oracle, Barbara (Gordon) Grayson, Babs, his wife – whatever you want to call her – is pregnant with his child.

His child.

HIS CHILD!

He's ready to do a quadruple flip of absolute joy and wonder in the middle of the bedroom.

But wait…

What the hell is Batman doing here? And why the hell is he advising Barbara to tell him, her husband, something he should be the first to know? Does he truly know no boundaries? Dick furls his hands into fists on instinct to attack his mentor.

Seeing Dick work pieces together to make them fit, Bruce clears his throat, "It's not what you think, Dick."

"Oh, really, B?" he seethes as he takes a step forward. "Because it looks a LOT like what I think."

Bruce raises his hands in defense. "I'm actually not the one who worked it out. It was Alfred who told me," he chuckles.

Barbara furrows her brows, "Alfred? How did Alfred know?"

Bruce pauses, "You know… I don't know. I never thought to ask him."

The two crime fighters look at each before breaking into fits of giggles, "Cass."

"'World's Greatest Detective', my ass, Bruce," Barbara smirks as her mentor shrugs.

They look over at Dick, who has calmed down considerably and now looking pale.

"Sit down, old chum," Bruce directs him onto the bed next to Barbara.

"How do you feel?" Barbara asks him softly.

Dick closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes again, his signature grin is on his face.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"


	11. Week Eleven

**Week Eleven**

A gentle _whoosh_ -ing melody fills the room. Barbara cannot stop the tears that begin to form in her eyes. She doesn't need to look over to know that Dick's wearing filling up as well.

"That's our baby," he whispers as he kisses her knuckles. "You and me. Can you believe it, Babs?"

Words fail the redhead as all she can do is nod. With a few clicks on the keyboard, the large flat screen attached to the ceiling begins to show grainy little blobs. But as the picture clears, a head, then little legs become very apparent.

"Is that…?" Dick breathes.

"It sure is," the sonographer smiles as she continues to move the wand on Barbara's belly while clicking away on her computer. "I'm just taking some measurements to send to Dr Thompkins when you see her after this. I'll print out copies for the two of you to keep as well."

"Can you tell us if we're having a boy or a girl?" Dick asks hopefully as Barbara gently nudges his arm.

The sonographer chuckles at the couple. "Sorry, but not quite this early. You'll have to come back in about two months to find that out."

Dick visibly deflates. "Two months?" he moans. "That's like, forever!"

Both the sonographer and Barbara laugh at him. After Barbara is dried off and redressed, they leave the exam room and run into Alfred – literally.

"Oh, young sir and madam," he says casually. "What are you doing here?"

Barbara raises an eyebrow at him, "We could ask you the same thing."

Alfred waves them off, "Master Bruce visits the clinic on the fifteenth of every month. He's walking with Dr Leslie now." His eyes land on tiny slips of paper in Barbara's hands. "Are those…?"

Barbara grins and proudly hands Alfred a small stack. Most of the photos are hung on the refrigerator door at the Manor as soon as he gets home. He carefully tapes one onto the monitor of the Batcomputer and another on the dash of the Batmobile.


	12. Week Twelve

**Week Twelve**

Jim Gordon stands on the roof of GCPD alone. He still takes a precautionary glance around before pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He had promised his daughter that he had quit and only smoked cigars on occasions, but after the evening he had, what she doesn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Barbara know you started smoking again?"

Jim jumps at his surprise companion, dropping his unlit cigarette into a puddle.

"Dammit, Batman," he grumbles as he searches for another.

"You know those will kill you," Batman smirks as he jumps off the ledge and makes his way across the roof.

"Not if my daughter does it first," Jim mutters.

"She's just looking out for you," Batman reassures him.

"Could have fooled me. First, she elopes and now she's pregnant. Be glad you don't have kids."

Batman can't hold back a snort. "Please, I have Robin, remember?"

"But no girls to break your heart." Batman frowns at the statement, but Jim continues. "I love my daughter. I trust my daughter. And honestly, I like the man she chose to be her husband. He didn't have an ideal start to his childhood, witnessing his parents be murdered, but he landed well. He was raised well. He is a good man – doesn't let money go to his head. Hell, he could sit back and do nothing all day as a trust fund kid, but he doesn't. He has a good head on his shoulders and a solid work ethic. He's respectful and I know that he loves my daughter – pretty sure he's loved her since they first met at some gala his father threw when they were eight." Batman smiles softly at the memory. "But dammit, if this isn't so damn sudden." Jim pauses to light his cigarette and take a long drag. "You'd think the little punk could have a least asked my permission to wed my daughter. I know his butler would have at least taught him that," he chuckles. "Well, he knows that if he breaks my little girl's heart, he has you to answer to." Jim finishes his cigarette before flicking the butt off the roof. "Go home. Be glad it's a slow night," he tells Batman before heading down the stairs.

Batman decides to take the commissioner's advice and grapples his way home.

"Good night?" Barbara asks when he swings in the window.

"Yea," Dick says as he sheds the cowl. "Remind me to go by your dad's office in the morning."


	13. Week Thirteen

**Week Thirteen**

Clark Kent takes a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Are you sure you want to do this, Barbara? On the record?"

Even though she is one of the most logical and rational people he knows, she is still known to have a bit of a temper when severely irked.

"I saw Summer's report tonight as well," he continues. "And while I know what she said wasn't true, I don't want you to act rashly. This is your and Dick's personal lives. As Dick already knows, once you let the media in, they won't leave you two alone."

He knows that living in Gotham City as the police commissioner's daughter isn't exactly without scrutiny, but he can only imagine what it would mean to have the name "Wayne" attached to you. While the media has mostly respected Jim Gordan's request to keep Barbara out of the media, announcing that she is now married to the eldest son of one of the richest and most powerful men in the world would mean that all bets were off.

"Clark," she says quietly. "I appreciate your concern. I truly do. That is why I trust you with this story. I trust you to tell the truth. I trust you, Clark."

Oh. No pressure at all.

"And yes, this does seem impulsive and rash. But I think Summer's story may be the catalyst, Clark. I don't want to hide any more. I love Dick. I always have, though whether or not I've been willing to admit it is a different story," she chuckles. "I love him and we're going to build a family and a future together and I want you to be the one who tells the world for us."

Clark can't help but feel humbled by her admission. "Okay. Let me get a pad of paper and we can get started tonight."


	14. Week Fourteen

**Week Fourteen**

Nightwing silently swings on top of the roof next to Red Hood in the heart of Crime Alley.

"How's BG doing?" Red Hood asks as he lights a cigarette with flourish.

Nightwing makes a show of coughing loudly and wildly gesticulating. "Really, Hood? Did you have to wait until I landed to light that damn thing?" He knows that underneath the mask, Jason is grinning madly. "You know the smell of those make her nauseous."

Oh yea.

"Shit. Sorry, Wing," Red Hood quickly drops his freshly lit cigarette and stomps on it. "And sorry, BG… O," he mumbles into his headpiece.

Nightwing can't hold back a smirk. Red Hood may hate the Robins – former and current. And he may loathe the Bat. But everyone knows that he has always had a soft spot for all of the Batgirls – former and current. And especially for the original.

Red Hood is rewarded with a soft chuckle. "You really should quit, Hood. You could consider it a baby present for me."

He groans as he hangs his head, "I totally walked right into that one. How long have you been planning on ganging up on me like this?"

Oracle gives a full blown belly laugh, "Please? For me?"

Dammit. He knows that she knows that he can't tell her "no" – at least not without massive difficulty.

"I'll try," he mutters.

He hears the smile in her sign off. "Thank you, Hood. And don't forget to pick up the package before coming in tonight, Nightwing. Oracle out."

"Hey, Hood, let's go to Shake Shack," Nightwing says immediately. "My treat."

"You're damn right, your treat," Red Hood grumbles as he shoots off his grapple to chase his older brother


	15. Week Fifteen

**Week Fifteen**

"Titans Tower."

"Roy?"

"Dick?"

"How do you and Jade do it?"

"Whoa… that's a pretty personal question there, buddy. You and Barbara need some spicing up in the—"

"Stop, Roy," Dick can't help but chuckle at his friend. "I mean, how do you and Jade manage everything? With Lian?"

Roy clears his throat and shrugs into the receiver. "I dunno. Hard work? Dinah? Luck? It's not always easy, but we always manage somehow." He pauses and grins slyly, "Why you wanna know?"

Dick sighs, "Like Jay hasn't told you yet."

"Told me what?" Roy asks in mock innocence. "I mean, Jay may have let slip to Kori who told me who may or may not be planning a joint wedding and baby shower with Donna, M'gann, and Wally right now."

"Really? We haven't even made this public knowledge yet."

"There are no secrets in the superhero business, you of all people should know that, Dick. Well, at least usually…" Roy trails off.

Dick shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm sorry I lied to everyone," he says quietly.

"No," Roy assures him. "I get it. I mean, I really do. When Bats wants something done, it gets done. It really sucked for the rest of us, but we're glad you're back. Though, you should have seen Barbara at your funeral."

Dick feels as though he has been punched in the stomach.

"Man, she smacked the hell out of Jay. I think even I fell in love with her at that moment," Roy continues wistfully. " _I went to your funeral!_ And that, my friend, is why you never anger a redhead." Dick cringes. "But, since she's carrying your baby and agreed to marry you, I guess you got off easier, huh? Heh, got off…"

"Roy…" Dick groans.

"You're the one who called me, Dick. You're the one who called me…"


End file.
